Don't stop producing things just because the demand is so low
Examples of things that can't be bought anymore are a Majora's Mask cartridge for the Nintendo 64 and laptops identical to ones that used to get produced with windows 7. Surely, there's got to be a way to make it possible for those people who want those things not to be unable to find them just because there are so few of them, for example, being available to buy online. They should make sure to produce more copies of the tool when it's about to run out and not once it already has so that they will always be available to buy online. There should even be people conducting research to figure out which inventions there will be a demand for that's more than an extremely small demand and start producing them. Mirror image tools The law should order all factories that produce a tool must also produce its mirror image in as big a supply as there's a demand for Ambidexterity Some people might want to sometimes use one version of a tool and sometimes use the other version so that they can become ambidextrous. Even some of those right-handed people who just care about being ambidextrous for a specific task might still want to use a left-handed version of a tool such as a can opener for another task because skill somewhat transfers from one task to another task. Other people people who play the flute might still want an inverted flute to increase the general skill of transferring the skill of any task to the skill of its mirror image to further increase their high ambidexterity. Tired hands Wouldn't it be so nice if inverted Wii U game pads existed so that as soon as somebody's right hand got tired, they could switch to playing on an inverted Wii U game pad. Mirror writing Inverted books should exist and there should exist signs where one side is a mirror image of the other side because there are many advantages to mirror writing as described in Stop discrimination against left-handedness. Modified versions of existing tools * Exact mirror images of digital cameras should exist. Laptops should exist in a way that accomodates both already existing digital cameras and their mirror images and should work in such a way that any time someone uploads a picture from the camera to their computer or from their computer to the internet, the uploading will not flip the image. Exact mirror images of those laptops should exist too. All web pages on an inverted laptop including images should appear as an exact mirror image of the same web page on an uninverted laptop. The result is that an internet photograph will be inverted in comparison to the real life place it's a picture of only when it was uploaded from an inverted laptop viewed on an uninverted one or uploaded from an uninverted one viewed on an inverted one. * Nintendo 64s, gamecubes and Wiis should exist in a way that accomodates both a cartridge or disk for that system and its exact mirror image. In inverted cartridge or disk should play an inverted game whether or not the game system is inverted and an uninverted cartridge or disc should play and uninverted game whether or not the game system is inverted. Each controller button should do the same thing in the inverted game as the uninverted game. Exact mirror images of those controllers should also exist. Specific game discs All games that use a sideways Wii remote should have 2 options, each of which appears as a box in the option menu that will change instantly with only one press of the A botton while that option button is selected. One option box should show a picture of a sideways Wii remote the way it's meant to be held and pressing A on that option box should invert the picture of the Wii remote and interchange the functions of up and down on the D-pad and interchange the functions of left and right on the D-pad. Changing the other option should invert the entire game including having mirror writing, along with the same interchange of D-pad functions, while keeping you in the same state of the game as you were already in. That doesn't mean an exact mirror image of the game's disc shouldn't exist. This also solves the problem of the right hand getting tired enabling people to continuously play for long periods of time without a break or getting tired hands by switching hands.